Heretofore, there has been known a vehicle front body structure in which a radiator shroud is provided in a front section of a vehicle body of a vehicle, wherein a housing member which houses a latch for locking a striker of a hood is fixed to a vehicle-widthwise (vehicle-width-directionally) intermediate portion of the radiator shroud, by welding or the like, and a coupling member is provided to couple the housing member and a vehicle-widthwise intermediate portion of a bumper reinforcement, as described in the following Patent Document 1. Here, the housing member is formed in a box shape opened upwardly, and the coupling member is formed with an attaching flange at an upper end thereof, wherein the attaching flange is formed in an approximately quadrangular shape approximately coincident with a shape of a front surface of the housing member, and vehicle-widthwise right and left ends of the attaching flange are fixedly bolted to the housing member.
Generally, in this type of vehicle, a hood release wire is connected to the latch. For example, the latch is configured to be opened and closed according to a displacement of the hood release wire, thereby causing the hood to be opened and closed. Specifically, the hood release wire is arranged to extend from a vehicle rear end side of the radiator shroud to a position in front of the radiator shroud while penetrating through the radiator shroud, and connected to the latch provided in front of the radiator shroud.
On the other hand, when a wire such as a hood release wire is arranged to extend from a lateral side of the radiator shroud and along a front surface of the radiator shroud, it becomes unnecessary to provide a wire-penetration through-hole in the radiator shroud, so that it becomes possible to enhance rigidity of the radiator shroud. However, if the wire is arranged in this manner, it becomes possible to perform a manipulation, for example, of inserting a hooking member composed of a hook-equipped bar or the like from an air inlet opening of a grill provided in front of the vehicle body, to hook the wire and open the latch. If such a manipulation is enabled, a theft such as an act of opening a hood to steal a vehicle, vehicle components, etc., is likely to be carried out.